falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Revised Girl Scouts of America
The Revised Girl Scouts of America is a humanitarian group created in the image of the pre-war Girl Scouts Association of America. A very new group, their primary goal is to teach young girls of the wasteland important survival skills and to help others wherever possible. They attract new members through goodwill, giving or selling cookies they make which, despite the type of cookie are always called "Thin Mints" History The First Revision In 2278, 12-year-old runaway Clarabelle Corryong sheltered in an intact pre-war warehouse somewhere in The Four Seasons. Unbeknownst to her at the time the building was a distribution centre for the Scouts Association. She found inside guidebooks, calendars, magazines, cookies, uniforms and badges, all she'd need to start up the scouts all over again. She read the guidebooks and believed these "Girl Scouts" were some kind of pre-war army of little girls. She attached a decorative shiny badge to a beret, put on a uniform and left with as much equipment as she could carry. She began collective other orphans and runaways, most accepting a uniform, taking the scout's promise and parting ways at the next town that would take them in. Only three other children remained with her, Lucy Littlething a child genius, Bridgette, a transvestite and Marie, a silent dancing madwoman. The Revised Girl Scouts had a change of leadership in 2280 when Clara's father, the head of a mercenary group tracked her down. The mercenaries said nothing but made it clear they would kill the girls if Clara didn't go with them. Clara took off her sash and gave her beret of leadership to Lucy. The group remained began to disband more and more, leaving Lucy with just Bridgette and Marie for companionship however on a trip to the Distribution Centre for fresh uniforms and cookies they were attacked by Radscoripans and Bridgette was killed. Marie cradled Bridgette in her arms and screamed then would not move. Lucy decided to camp there for the night but the next morning Marie had buried Bridgette and vanished. The Second Revision An organization cannot consist of one member so the Revised Girl Scouts was semi-disbanded. Lucy remained in her uniform and would continue to fulfill her duties as a girl scout on her own until she began noticing that there were more scouts settled into villages then there were previously. She wandered through the Midessa Compact, finding that the Revised Girl Scouts of America was suddenly a big name in the area. Many believed that it had to do with the WASPs, the scout's military nature and all-girl recruiting policy but Lucy began to think that maybe Clara's merc group had something to do with it. Second Revision Scout groups are led by a parent of a senior member or an older girl and there are several located mostly in Midessa Key Members Lucy Littlething: Second in command (and current leader) Lucy Littlething was a horrible frightened escaped slave when Clara encountered her. Lucy would later recover somewhat and became the scouts wise-person Bridgette: Bridgette has long blonde pigtails but is, in fact, a boy. He, like Lucy is an escaped slave, his former masters found it hilarious to make him wear girl's clothing and they named him Bridgette. Although not an actual biological girl the others didn't treat him any different. He was killed by a radscorpion on a supply run to the distribution centre. Marie: When Marie's village was attacked by raiders her mother put Marie in a cupboard. "Don' t make a sound!" she told her as the raiders entered the house. Her mother was slaughtered in front of her and Marie snapped like a twig. She never spoke a word again, communicating in a series of gestures and facial expressions. She moves with the grace of a dancer... only a dancer with a sword at the end of her arm. Marie and Bridgette were very close although how close they were and what their relationship was is a mystery. Doctrine Main activities The Revised Girl Scouts teach other girls various wasteland survival skills, combat, mechanics, foraging and world knowledge as well as teach them the ethical values of the Scout Law. They are dedicated to helping others and are told to do so at every opportunity. This has led to problems involving bad people to take advantage of girls wearing the uniform who don' t understand the boundaries of "helping." These situations are often resolved through non-violent means by fellow scouts (Violence is only used as defense against someone attempting to attack them) by making mischief for those people as much as possible. They trade in cookies called Thin Mints (Although these are not always actual Thin Mints or even original girl scout cookies) which they use to trade for food, shelter and as goodwill gifts. Badges Girl Scouts receive badges for a variety of things. These badges are sewn onto a sash which is worn over their uniform or their "Civilian clothes" Badges can be awarded for things ranging from simple tasks like" Recruiting another scout," "Memorising Scout Law" and "Getting 3 badges" to difficult tasks like "Solving a mystery" "Saving a town" and "Travelling across the state" Customs The Guide Sign - the three fingers stand for the three parts of the Promise. The Scout sign is used when making or renewing the Promise and can be used when meeting other Girl Scouts. It may also be used when receiving a badge or at the end of meetings. The Good Turn - each girl tries to do a kind thing for someone else, without payment and without being asked, every day. The Guide Promise - Girls become Girl Scouts by making this Promise. On my honor I swear To do my Duty To God To the Wasteland To help people at all times And to obey Scout Law '''Uniform - '''Revised Girl Scouts wear a pre-war girl scout's uniform (normally a green dress with red bow) and their sash which contains a metal Guide Badge emblem and their acquired badges. '''Girl Scout Collection Fund - '''Girl Scouts donate 90% of their collected proceeds to a Girl Scout Collection Fund. This is an emergency account held in trust with the current "Den Mother" of the major Second Revision Scout troop. The fund is recognized by several major trading caravan as security of payment for services rendered to the Revised Girl Scouts of America. The funds can be used as ransom, as payment for protection and services rendered to solo traveling scouts and to purchase emergency supplies. No scout can use more than 100 hours worth of Armory Scrip (or equivalent) in one journey. Scouts must show their "Collection fund badge" upon using the fund and the badge itself must be replaced once every 6 months (To ensure that the wearer of the badge does not overuse the fund and cause it to empty) Many people subscribe to the fund as the proceeds are mostly used to purchase and emancipate child slaves. Relations Being a very new group the Revised Girl Scouts have only just become noticed by the people of Texas but many girl scouts have been adopted by homes in Midessa where their cookies are found to be delicious and their helpful nature swaying from a pesky annoyance to a useful benefit. The WASPSs are a major problem for the newly formed scout groups as the girls in their eyes come "pre-trained! and ready to go. There is a rumor that one scout leader formed a group and led them into the desert to fond themselves in a WASPs trap but these claims are unproven The Lexxx is the arch-enemy of Lucy Littlething and her hatred of the place has been passed down to those recruited by the First Revision Quotes Category:Groups